Awakened
by SomeGuyOnHisKeyboard
Summary: Inspired by the song Stupify by Disturbed, Vegeta has been staying for a while at Capsule Corporation and has been brainstorming ways to finally surpass Kakarot. But as an idea finally strikes his mind, will he get more than what he bargained for when his plans involve a certain bluenette genius...?
1. Stupefied

**_WARNING: This story contains graphic depictions of rape/non-consensual sex._**

 _Yeah, bringing you another disturbing creation_

 _From the mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference_

 _And gets stupefied!_

" _The power of Kakarot's son is impossibly high for a Saiyan child" Vegeta mused as he read the numbers on his scouter, sitting in his space pod as himself and Nappa were on their way to Earth._

" _Maybe the reading was wrong?" suggested Nappa in the space pod beside him._

" _No, it couldn't have been wrong." replied Vegeta, "Not with the damage Raditz sustained from that one attack. It seems that mixing Saiyan and Earthling blood begets a powerful hybrid."_

" _A Super Saiyan…?" Nappa considered. "Maybe we could spawn a flock of them ourselves…and build a new Saiyan empire!"_

" _Don't be foolish," Vegeta chastised, "Do you really want a bunch of ungrateful brats running around with greater powers than our own?"_

 _There was a silence for a moment on the other side of Vegeta's scouter, and then Nappa responded. "Eh, I guess you're right." He conceded, and with that they continued on their trek to eradicate all life on Earth._

"Well? Are you gonna finish your lunch or not?" An irritated voice snapped Vegeta out of his reverie. Coming back to reality, he found himself sitting in the kitchen of the annoying Earth girl who had decided to let him stay in her home while he trained to defeat Kakarot. On the table was a poorly made meal consisting of a type of meat stuffed between bread- a "sandwich", as Bulma called it. "I didn't make this just to see you stare at it."

"Hmph." Was Vegeta's only reply. Reluctantly, he stuffed the "sandwich" into his mouth, forcing it down with a single gulp. It tasted good—not that he would ever admit it to the Earth girl.

Bulma stood there for a little while longer, looking annoyed and with her arms crossed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," said Bulma, a sickeningly mock-innocent tone to her voice, "Just a little, you know, "thank you" would be nice, I guess."

"I…" Vegeta stuttered, not sure how to respond. He had never, ever in his entire life, thanked anyone for their efforts. As the Prince of All Saiyans, he felt entitled to whatever good he got out of others people. But, just to be rid of this annoying woman, he replied, "Thank you" in a completely indifferent tone.

"That's better." Bulma smirked, taking Vegeta's empty plate and putting it in the sink to wash. Finally rid of her, Vegeta turned back to his thoughts as he considered Nappa's words in the space pod.

At the time of his suggestion, Vegeta had dismissed the notion of spawning Super Saiyans as being ridiculous, a complete waste of time. But now…now he was having second thoughts.

Ever since that low-class scum Kakarot had obtained Super Saiyan, he had been torturing himself—both physically and emotionally—to access that coveted power for himself. But as if Kakarot of all people reaching that level hadn't been enough, yet another Saiyan he never even heard of had obtained Super Saiyan before Vegeta did—and what's more, he killed Frieza in that form!

Why is this power beyond my grasp!? He would think to himself often, frustrated as he trained away in Bulmas gravity chamber in desperate attempt after desperate attempt to become a Super Saiyan. It was an insult to his own pride for someone of a lower class and a complete stranger to obtain the power that he had been denied for too long now.

Which brought him to Nappa's suggestion…

At the time, the idea of begetting a child for himself and witnessing it become a Super Saiyan made Vegeta laugh. After all, how could he stomach the mere thought of another half-breed brat running around with greater power than his own? It would only serve to hurt his pride even more.

But lately, as Vegeta pondered the direction his life had taken and how he had been upstaged time and time again, the thought of begetting a powerful Saiyan hybrid held more appeal to it. Not because he wanted this child to become Super Saiyan and surpass him, oh no, Vegeta's arrogance would never allow that. But with a powerful hybrid son (or daughter) he had no doubt that it would be a useful sparring experience, and given how powerful he knew hybrids could be, Vegeta was one hundred percent confident that sparring with such a specimen would bring him that much closer to finally obtaining the legendary form of Super Saiyan.

The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. The question was, who would deliver this spawn of his…?

"You know, depending on how long you plan on staying here, you could also stand to help with the dishes every once in a while." Vegeta was about to snap back at Bulma's snide comment—and then the answer hit him.

Bulma.

Vegeta couldn't contain the smirk that spread across his face. It was all so perfect that it must have been fate; Bulma would be the one to deliver his Saiyan child, and with his strength combined with her brash and strong-willed attitude, the child would make the perfect training partner for Vegeta to obtain Super Saiyan. Of course, the fact that she had a beautiful body—highlighted by the tube top and loose-fitting jeans she was wearing—didn't hurt matters either…

"Oh, don't worry. I'd be more than happy to help with the dishes or whatever menial tasks you'd have me perform," he said, trying to contain the excitement in his voice, "However, I'll only do it on one condition."

Bulma turned around, a curious expression on her lovely face. "Oh, really? And what's the 'condition'"?

Vegeta's smirk grew wider. "Meet me in the gravity chamber tonight."

 _I've been waiting my whole life for just one, FUCK!_

 _And all I needed was just one, FUCK!_

 _How can you say that you don't give a, FUCK!_

 _I find myself stupefied, coming back again…_

Bulma felt as if time stopped in that moment, the dish she was holding falling on the ground with a loud clank. As sheltered as she was—or at least, as much as her parents tried to shelter her—there was no denying the implications of what Vegeta was offering when he suggested that the two of them meet in the gravity chamber, tonight, all alone, and there was certainly no denying the poorly concealed excitement in his voice. For a moment she just stood there, stunned by the offer, but then, slowly but surely, a smirk crossed her face to match Vegeta's.

"Oh…really?" She said seductively, placing a hand on her hip. "You wanna spend time in the gravity chamber with me, huh? What time tonight?"

"Anytime." Vegeta said, his smirk not leaving his face. "Midnight, preferably."

"Okay, big guy…" said Bulma, her tone becoming even more seductive with every word she said, "I'll see you then…

"Good." Vegeta said, and with that, he got up from his chair, exiting the kitchen. "I'll be training until then, but don't even think about not showing up."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." Bulma giggled. As Vegeta exited the kitchen and made his way to the gravity chamber, she couldn't help but admire how the gray tank top he was wearing, along with the sweatpants, clung tightly to his body, showing off his hardened, muscular frame for the world to see. She was so enamored by the display that she didn't hear Vegeta utter two barely noticeable words as he walked away:

"You Fool."

 _All I wanted was just one, FUCK!_

 _One tiny little innocent, FUCK!_

 _And when I feel like I'm shit outta, LUCK!_

 _I find myself stupefied, coming back again…_

"Hmmmph…!" He grunted, completing his last one-armed push up of the day. "Three thousand, two hundred and twenty…seven!"

With that, Vegeta collapsed to the floor of the gravity chamber. Taking in a few deep breaths, he forced himself to stand up, lumbering toward the control panel and turning off the switch that changed the gravity. He sighed a breath of relief as he felt himself lighten along with Earth's normal gravity; even someone who trained as hard and relentlessly as he did could appreciate the end of a rough workout.

He grinned at the thought that tonight would pave the way for another training partner that would spar inside the gravity chamber—and consequentially, pave the way to him becoming a Super Saiyan.

He wiped a large amount of sweat off his face, thinking about how it could get in the way of tonight's…events. He had ditched the gray tank top he was wearing earlier and was clad in only his sweat pants, well prepared for what was to come. He glanced at the clock by the control panel: it read 11:50. At this point, Bulma would be walking in any minu-

Click

Vegeta's grin grew wider; apparently, she could hardly wait either.

"Oh, Vegeta…" That sultry voice called from the other side of the gravity chamber. He looked toward the direction of Bulma's voice, and despite being so focused on his eventual goal of reaching Super Saiyan, he couldn't help but be taken aback by how beautiful she looked.

She had decided to forgo the tube top and jeans she had worn earlier that day, and instead settled for much more appealing garments: namely, a see-through nightdress with a crimson thong and, as Vegeta could very plainly see, no bra. Her hair was done in that usual afro she had nowadays, but that didn't distract from her lovely face, which she had delicately adorned with makeup. Vegeta stood there in a trance for a moment, snapped out of it by her sultry voice,

"See something you like?"

His look of surprise changed to a smirk. Oh, he liked what he saw alright—but he couldn't forget his objective. "I certainly admire the show you put on for me, Earth girl." He said. He walked toward her, and her eyes closed in anticipation of his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Vegeta stopped in front of her, raising an eyebrow. "What do you have your eyes closed for, woman?" He asked roughly.

Bulma opened her eyes, surprised at his reaction. Wasn't it obvious? "I…thought you were going to kiss me…?"

"Kiss? What are you babbling about?"

"You mean weren't even planning on kissing me!?" Bulma shot back, her seductive visage becoming marred with how annoyed she was. "You wanted to have sex with me, but you didn't even think about kissing!?"

"I want to skip to the main event, woman, I'm not interested in stalling!" Vegeta shouted. "I didn't sign up for any of this nonsense!"

"Oh, you'd BETTER put up with foreplay if you want me!" Bulma said defiantly, "If you're not going to do this right, then you can forget doing it at all!"

Vegeta was fuming at Bulma's words. What sort of crap did this measly Earth girl think she could put him through? Did she really think she could play these insipid games with the Prince of All Saiyans? As he was fuming, he couldn't help staring at her lovely body, and how the see-through nightdress revealed everything from her perky breasts to her slim waist, and finally to her lovely legs. The only thing covered from his eyesight was what lied between her legs, concealed by the crimson thong she was wearing.

It wasn't that he had forgotten about the Saiyan child he wanted…but Vegeta soon found himself wanting more out of the encounter he had planned with Bulma tonight.

And she was refusing him! Playing with him!

The nerve of her!

 _Why, do you like playing around with_

 _My, narrow scope of reality!?_

 _I, can feel it all start slipping_

 _I think I'm breaking down…_

"Hmph! Men…" Bulma scoffed, turning away with her arms crossed over her breasts. She turned on her heels and made her way out of the gravity room…

….when she was pushed roughly and pinned down on the cold, tiled floor by Vegeta, who knocked her over before she could even open the door.

"Stay still, woman," he commanded, looming over her, looking at her in a very…odd way. Bulma didn't like the way he was observing her; there was an unnatural hunger in his eyes, like she was a _feast_ to him.

"W-what are you doing!?" Bulma screeched, hardly able to contain the fear in her voice, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!?"

"What I planned on doing all along," Vegeta replied, his voice so eerily calm that had the situation been different, Bulma would've been hypnotized by it, "I'm bringing myself one step closer to becoming a Super Saiyan and defeating Kakarot…and also…" he added with a malicious smile, "having some _fun_ in the process."

"What!?" Bulma yelled, struggling to break free from Vegeta's grip on her wrists, "Is _that_ what this is about? Satisfying your stupid grudge against Goku!?"

"It's what I need to do," said Vegeta, still calm, "If I spawn a Saiyan half-breed, the power from training with it could bring me that much closer to surpassing your pathetic friend."

"But don't you know what you're doing?" Bulma replied, her voice becoming more desperate, "If you…I mean, if you do this without me agreeing to it…that's…"

"Rape?" Vegeta said casually. "Yes, I'm aware of the trivial standards you Earthlings have when it comes to that sort of thing. However, I don't subscribe to such petty regulations."

"But-" she was cut off by Vegeta's rough hand placing a sharp jab to her ribcage, knocking the wind out of her and silencing her.

"Saiyan men know what they want when they want it." He said coldly. Casting one last, leering gaze at Bulma's nearly nude body, he added, "And I think you know what I want too."

Before Bulma could catch her breath to protest again, Vegeta had practically ripped off the nightdress she was wearing, tearing it in half on the floor. As she struggled in vain to escape from Vegeta's vice-like grip on her arms, it registered fully and horrifically in her mind that she was no completely naked except for the crimson thong she had put on for the night—something she was now cursing herself for.

"Now…" Vegeta's malicious grin returned, and he fed Bulma's left arm to his right hand, so that it held both arms and he could slip off the thong she was wearing, and the sweatpants he was wearing, leaving them both completely naked. "…it's time for our fun to begin."

 _See but I don't get it!_

 _Don't you think_

 _Maybe we could put it on credit!?_

 _Don't you think_

 _It can take control when I don't let it!?_

 _I get stupefied!_

 _It's all the same, you say_

 _Live with it but I don't get it!_

"St-stop…" Bulma pleaded. "Please…just stop…"

"Oh, I don't think so," Vegeta gloated, keeping his grasp firmly on her harms, his cock positioned above her entrance and his eyes glazed onto her perfectly sized breasts. "I think you've got yourself into this…"

"Prepare yourself!"

Bulma could only manage a pained yelp of surprise as she felt Vegeta roughly slam his cock into the depths of her pussy. It was the most painful, excruciating thing she had ever felt in her life; the invasion of a man inside of her without her consent, all without the slightest thought of how she may have felt about it.

"Hrrgn…" Vegeta grunted, adjusting to the feel of her velvety walls rubbing against his cock, sweating profusely. He slowly pulled out, keeping Bulma's legs locked with his own, and looked in pride at how scared and confused her expression was; it always did wonders for his ego to see his victims cower before him.

He grunted again, pushing himself back inside of her, this time with more force, and noticing with relish how she gasped again and how her breasts heaved when he went inside her a second time. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her nude skin against hers, the feeling that she had dared to deny him after all this time. Well, now she was getting her just punishment for it. How dare she even consider denying the Prince of All Saiyans his due pleasure!

Vegeta pulled out again, trying to adjust himself to a proper position, and feeling an intense pressure start to well up near his cock. It was coming soon, he could feel it. Soon he'd orgasm inside of her and now he had reached the point where he no longer cared about the Saiyan hybrid child, completely consumed by animalistic lust.

He pushed back into her with more force, and this stayed within her for a while, holding her roughly against his own body and enjoying the feel of her helpless body against his, especially her pert breasts against his chest. Bulma was looking away the whole time, eyes closed, as if willing this to be some sort of nightmare she should wake up from.

This wasn't happening.

This _can't_ be happening….

 _Tefached…._

 _Tefached…_

Bulma's thoughts and emotions, for the most part, were completely numb as Vegeta ruthlessly pounded into her, her body shaking violently with every thrust. Her vision was completely blurry as well, distorting her view of everything above her—except for that terrible, arrogant grin Vegeta had plastered all over his face. But despite this, apart from the invasion of Vegeta's cock inside her, and the cold surface of the tile floor she was being pushed back onto, there was another violent feeling she was experiencing.

And that was fear.

Pure, unadulterated fear, the likes of which she had never experienced before.

Of all the men she had the pleasure—or displeasure—of knowing, none of them were ever they type she'd consider "forceful." All of them, especially Yamcha, were complete pushovers, shy, nervous, unable to handle themselves around a beautiful woman like herself. Bulma had always detested this aspect in a man, dreaming of a more confident breed who wasn't afraid to take the initiative and stand up for himself.

It was why she was so excited to take Vegeta up on his offer, of potential sex the gravity room. But as she lay there, completely helpless, and with a ruthless warrior of a man grinning arrogantly and pounding into her without her consent …she realized with intense regreat that she got more than what she bargained for.

"Please…stop…." was all she could mutter, her consciousness slipping quickly as Vegeta continued his relentless assault on her body.

"Hrrrng…" Vegeta grunted, face covered in sweat and contorted in sadistic pleasure. He did not hear Bulma's pleading moans beneath him, too focused on relishing the feel of her flesh against his.

Bulma shuddered as he pounded inside her again. She shook, gasping again, completely helpless to make any other noise. Vegeta's grin widened even more; it was always a joy to hear the strangled, helpless gasps of his victims as they quivered beneath him. Bulma, for her part, took some relief in the fact that the pain from his thrusting was growing number thanks to her body adjusting to his size.

Even so, her head swam with thoughts and memories, the events between now and then being lost in a confused blur...

 _She was a teenage girl, going on adventures with Goku again, and with her boyfriend Yamcha by her side..._

"Agh!" Vegeta thrust inside her again, this time hard enough for the pain to be felt...

 _She was a young lady now, witnessing Goku for the first time in ages at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, and thinking of how handsome he's become..._

She balled her hands into fists, eyes closed, trying to focus anywhere but on the current situation she was in...

 _Now she was meeting Gohan for the first time, that innocent four year old boy, she was certain he would make a great father and husband one day..._

Tears were welling up, and despite all her efforts, she couldn't erase that hated image of Vegeta grinning while on top of her...

 _Now she was meeting the Prince of All Saiyans for the first time, flirting with him, thinking he was cute..._

"You amaze me, woman." That despised voice said from above her, and she felt Vegeta's manhood leaving her for a moment, allowing her some blessed relief. "Normally even a Saiyan woman would have died from fear out of an encounter like this. You, on the other hand, seem more strong willed."

Bulma didn't respond; she _couldn't_ , shallowly breathing as she was, and her fingers twitching. Vegeta smirked.

"I must admit, this was almost disappointing." He continued. "Whenever I was traveling the galaxies with my hunting party for new planets to conquer, our victims would always cower in fear. As glad as I am that Frieza is dead, that's one part of my job I won't soon forget." He leaned in closer to Bulma, so that his face was next to hers, and his breath was tickling her ear, "But you...there's something I like about you, woman. You seem more dignified than that."

And that's when it happened.

That's when something snapped inside of her.

That's when... _it_ was awakened, whatever it was.

In an instant, the fear that was plaguing Bulma evaporated entirely, replaced by a new, animal sensation the likes of which she had never experienced before. Suddenly, she shoved Vegeta off of her, catching the prince by surprise and flipping him over so that their positions were switched- now _he_ was the one lying on the cold floor of the gravity room, and _she_ was the one on top.

"Wha-!?" was all Vegeta could say as he looked upward in shock and surprise at the woman straddling him. Where once was a helpless, demure young lady who could only gasp in fear and trepidation as he pounded inside her, now, above him, was a completely changed woman, with a look on her face crossed between vengeance and...was it possible...lust?

As easily as he could have, Vegeta couldn't quite bring himself to change their positions back to the way they were, so that he was dominant. There was just something about the look, especially the dangerous glint in her normally tranquil blue eyes, on Bulma's face that left him transfixed. Then, slowly, almost _flirtatiously,_ she traced her index finger on his chin, moving downwards over his well-toned chest and abs, and stopping just above his manhood, lowering herself so that now she was gazing directly into his eyes.

"Don't say anything else." Bulma said, her tone dripping with an animal hunger he had never heard from her, "Just give me that delicious cock of yours." She positioned herself so that her pussy was resting just barely above Vegeta's cock- which sprang back to life. "Just _fuck me,_ Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked, trying to register Bulma's change of behavior. Then, slowly but surely, his trademark smirk re-appeared on his face. "As you wish."

Bulma smirked with him, and then, without a moment's hesitation, took his cock inside of her, relishing the feel of it this time. Suddenly, the bluenette genius caught Vegeta's lips in hers, and the two found themselves rolling in the gravity room aimlessly, their naked bodies intertwined with each other in a heated, passionate mixture of love and insanity.

 _And don't deny me_

 _No, baby, please_

 _Don't deny me..._

 _And darling, don't be afraid!_

"Don't deny me..." Bulma said in between moans, her eyes shut and her naked body covered in sweat. "Don't you...don't you _dare_ deny me..."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Vegeta said confidently, despite the fact that he had been rolled back on the bottom of the floor with Bulma on top of him. Not that he cared much- seeing the look of pleasure written all over the bluenette's face was more than enough to satisfy him. Her body was splayed all over his, and he could feel her soft breasts on his hardened chest, her nipples hardened with anticipation. His smirk grew, if possible, even wider. "Not at this point in the game..."

He pulled Bulma closer to him, kissing her down her cheek and neck, then her collarbone and then, onto her right breast. He could hear her moaning more loudly as he kissed the tender flesh, sucking on her right nipple while massaging the other with his hand. "Gah...Vegeta..." Bulma groaned, "Fuck me...again..."

"Again?" Vegeta mused. They had already been having sex wildly for what felt like hours, but it seemed that whatever desires had been awakened in the bluenette genius were hard to satisfy. Not that he particularly minded. "If you insist..."

He flipped her over, pinning her down on the ground, but this time, with her approval. He could feel his cock stirring back to life already, its tip touching the edge of Bulma's dripping, soaked pussy. "That's it...fuck me...fuck me hard..." Bulma said with a slavish, lustful smile.

Without another word, Vegeta entered into her, feeling her body quake with pleasure as he invaded her body. He could feel the sweat on her ivory skin, but even more could he feel her walls contracting around his cock, strangling it in their vice like grip, but in such a wonderful way he couldn't help but moan along with his Earthling lover. "Bulma..." He moaned huskily.

Their moans and the musky scent of sex filled the gravity chamber, and Vegeta almost quivered in delight when he felt the ivory skin of Bulma's legs wrap around his waist, pulling his muscular body closer to hers. He pounded into her, going hard and fast, and his anticipation increased along with the sound of her moans.

"Ve...ge...ta..." Bulma moaned between syllables, "I'm...I'm gonna...cum!"

"Don't hold back..." Vegeta moaned along with her, and with one final thrust, he came inside the Capsule Corp heiress, pumping his seed inside of her- more than he even thought he was going to. Bulma screamed as he felt his liquid spill into her wombs, and with just another few short breaths, passed out. Vegeta, exhausted from all his strength, and his sweat dripping in pools on the floor, fell beside his bluenette lover, losing consciousness himself the minute he hit the floor.

 _Look in my face,_

 _Within my soul,_

 _I begin to_

 _Stupify!_

 _Look in my face! (WITHIN MY SOUL!)_

 _Look in my face! (WITHIN MY SOUL!)_

 _Look in my face! (WITHIN MY SOUL!)_

 _I begin to_

 _Stupify!_

 _RAH!_

The next morning, while Vegeta was still asleep in the gravity chamber, exhausted, Bulma sneaked into her room, careful to avoid his detection, or the detection of anyone. She had hastily put on her thong and covered herself in what remained of her nightgown in an attempt to look somewhat modest in case anyone caught her, but thankfully no one did, and she was spared having to come up with a half baked explanation as to why she was walking around the Capsule Corporation building dressed in such a flattering manner. (as well as what happened to her brand new nightgown)

Then, when she finally entered the sanctity of her own bedroom, with only her own thoughts to occupy her, she let out a scream.

"That bastard!" She shouted, tears of shame and anger running down her face. "How could he!? How could _anyone_ do something like that!?"

She wiped the tears off of her face and, having exhausted herself from the outburst, flopped onto her soft mattress, shoving her pillow into her face and letting the tears soak it. She had never felt violated like this in all her life; in the span of a single night, her pride had been shattered to a million pieces. How could she, the dignified heiress of the Capsule Corporation, so willingly give herself over to a depraved maniac like Vegeta- and after he had essentially _raped_ her, no less!? How could she give him that satisfaction, knowing that she was given over to her sexual desires, wanting the "take charge" type of sex he offered, rather than her own more gentle version she had planned for the night?

"It's not fair," she muttered to herself under her pillow, "It's just not fair..."

"Bulma?" A kind, familiar voice said from her doorway. She gasped, sitting herself up and hastily covering herself with her blankets.

Her father was standing in the doorway, his cat Tama resting on his shoulder as usual, blinking confusedly. "My heavens, is everything alright? I could hear you screaming from halfway across the hall on my way to feed the dinosaurs." Dr. Briefs walked over to his daughter, gently placing a hand over her head. "And goodness, you're sweating profusely! Have you been exercising?"

"I..." Bulma tried to speak, but no words came out. Truth be told, she hadn't expected to be in a situation where she would have to explain these things to her father, or _anyone_ , for that matter.

"It's alright, you don't need to explain it." Dr. Briefs said, sensing Bulma's apprehension, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting down next to her, he patted her on the back reassuringly, giving his daughter a loving smile from underneath his thick, gray mustache. "You remind me so much of your mother sometimes. She _never_ hesitated to express herself when she was younger, even to this day she still has her moments."

 _Yeah, well, I don't think Mom was ever in a situation where she was taken advantage of by a homicidal space alien._ Bulma couldn't help but think dryly. She nonetheless reciprocated her father's smile. "Thanks for checking in on me, Dad." She said, finding her voice at last. "It really helps."

"Think nothing of it, sweetheart." Doctor Briefs replied, giving his daughter a hug. "It's what I'm supposed to do. Has a father anything more important to do than check up on his daughter when she is in distress?" Letting go of the hug, he gave her one last smile before standing up. "Well, since you seem to be better now, I'd best be off to feed the dinosaurs. Yoshi in particular needs his morning milk..."

Doctor Briefs opened the door to Bulma's room, about to exit, when-

"Wait."

"Hmmm?" He said, stopping halfway out the door and looking back at his daughter. Bulma looked more serious now, which intrigued him. "Anything else you want to say, Bulma?"

"Well...yes, actually." She admitted. "The whole thing, I screamed because...well, its about Vegeta."

Doctor Briefs raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about Vegeta, precisely?"

Bulma sighed deeply. "It's...its a long story..."


	2. Justice

"…and that….that's what happened." Bulma concluded her story with a deep sigh, looking downwards, not daring to see the undoubtedly shocked and more than upset look on Doctor Briefs face. She had done it; she had just told her father of the night she had with Vegeta. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes, but to her, it felt like hours that she was sitting on her mattress, recounting as best as she could the horrid events that transpired last night. And yet, while she was concerned for how this news would affect her beloved father…she couldn't say that she regretted telling him about it.

There were a few moments of silence, and finally, Bulma looked up to meet her father's gaze. In the morning light shining through the window, she could clearly see exactly what she expected to see written all over his face: shock, confusion, fear and anger, somehow all rolled into one human facial expression. His face was terribly pale, his eyes wide as dinner plates, and his hands, folded neatly on his lap, were trembling horribly. Even Tama, the black cat on his shoulder, was gripping the shoulder of his lab coat unusually tightly, as if he could sense his master's discomfort. Being the lighthearted, gentlemanly scientist that he was, it was unnerving to see Dr. Briefs look like that.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Doctor Briefs spoke up. "I...I..." he said, his voice shaking as badly as his hands, "I simply can't believe this..."

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Bulma replied, trembling a little. "This whole thing is my fault. I didn't think he'd-"

"HE MUST PAY!" Doctor Briefs suddenly bellowed, causing Bulma to recoil in shock and Tama to jump off his master's labcoat. The (usually) good doctor stood up from the bed he was sitting on, his face contorted in rage. "HE MUST PAY AND I WON'T REST UNTIL HE DOES!"

"Dad- Daddy, no!" Bulma screamed, as her father nearly stormed out of the room. "Don't confront him! He's too strong, he could kill you if he wanted to!"

"I don't care! I tell you, I don't care!" The head of the Briefs household responded, turning toward Bulma with a deeply reddened face. "I'm old, I'm nearing my time anyway. But before I do, I'll teach that bastard what happens when you take advantage of my daughter like that!"

"How!?" questioned Bulma, suddenly getting angry herself. "How are you going to teach Vegeta a lesson when he could destroy us all if he wanted to!? And besides, how do you think I'd feel if you were taken away from us today? Or Mom? Do you think we want you to just throw away your life like that!?"

Doctor Briefs stood still for a moment, taking time to digest the words of his only child as he took in deep, forced breaths. Finally, after his face's red hue started to lessen and his shoulders started to drop slightly, he hung his head in resignation. "I...I'm sorry, Bulma. You're right, I can't just throw my life away like that, not after what you've been through." He started to choke up on his words, and before long tears were flowing down his cheeks. "I just...oh, Bulma." He ran over to his daughter to give her a hug, and he hugged her as if he never wanted to let go for all eternity. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become. Every time I see how strong and how smart you've grown to be, my life becomes that much richer, and your mother feels the same way. So for me to hear that this terrible occurrence happened to you, and I just...if _I_ could've been there..."

"Don't talk like that, Dad." Bulma cut him off, feeling some tears starting to well up on her own face as well. "Please..."

The two sat in silence for a moment, father and daughter clinging to each other as if for dear life, trying their best to keep a certain pointy-haired prince as far away from their thoughts as humanly possible. Finally, Doctor Briefs pulled away from the hug, a somber look spread across his face.

"I still wish there was something I could've done," he continued, "And regardless, we can't just sit back and allow this... _monster_ to get away with what he's done. I don't want him hurting you like this again."

"But what can we do?" asked Bulma. "Like I said, he's too powerful. He could rip us apart if he wanted."

Dr. Briefs placed a finger to his chin, apparently deep in thought. "Physically, yes." He admitted, after a few moments of thinking. "But in other aspects...maybe there _is_ a way to get to him..."

"How?"

The doctor smiled triumphantly from underneath his moustache. He stood up, walking toward the doorway, motioning for Tama to follow him. "Get dressed and follow me, Bulma. There's something I need to show you in the lab."

* * *

"Mmf...grgh...huh?" The Prince of All Saiyans grumbled, opening up his eyes for the first time that morning. Beneath him, the cold tiled floor of the Gravity Chamber provided a little extra incentive for him to wake up, which he did, sitting upwards and blinking. His vision of the room was blurred, as was his memory, and it took him a few minutes to piece together the events of the previous night. When he finally did, all he could think of was one burning question at the forefront of his mind:

 _What the hell happened?_

Let's see...he had been brainstorming of ways to surpass Kakarot, that much was certain. Then, remembering what Nappa said about spawning a flock of Super Saiyans, he thought of a way to produce a strong training partner in the form of a powerful Saiyan hybrid- conceived by none other than Bulma. A wicked grin spread across his face as he remembered his encounter with the Capsule Corp heiress; one moment he was being coldly rejected, as if she shouldn't have felt honored to be part of his plan, and the next not only was she on the floor being ruthlessly pounded by him, but then, as he soon found out, rather enjoying it too. What followed was some of the best, if not _the_ best sex, he had ever had in his entire life. He was going to one day surpass Kakarot, and have some "fun" along the way.

Now _that_ was something to be proud of.

Vegeta chuckled, standing upright and searching for his clothes, which he found scattered all throughout the chamber. He picked up his long-sleeved jumpsuit, putting it on, then his Saiyan armor, then his boots and gloves. Fully clothed, he walked toward the control panel, setting the gravity to 300x Earth's normal gravity to begin training.

When the enhanced gravity turned on, Vegeta could feel every muscle in his body flare and tense up as the sensation of being forced further to the ground hit him. He grunted. It was an unpleasant feeling to be sure; but then, him being the blood knight that he was, he had witnessed and experienced far worse sensations. In some ways, he welcomed it. A brand new challenge was always welcome to him.

"Oh, yes..." He thought out loud, raising his fists up and down, and feeling how the enhanced gravity willed to keep them down. Slowly, he walked toward the center of the room, not allowing himself to fall down, and then, taking a fighting stance, prepared to spar with an invisible training partner.

He punched the air, a little slowly at first, then again, adjusting to the new gravity, punched again, more quickly, then again, quicker still, until he found himself punching the air with little to no more effort than if the gravity remained unchanged. He smirked. _The feeling of cramming my fist down my child's throat when they're ready to train will be a glorious one_ , he thought. He kicked the air with his right leg, careful not to lose his balance, then again with his left, careful not to lose his balance.

After a few more rounds of the punching and kicking, he stopped, thinking of more challenging exercises he could perform while inside the room. Thinking of one, he crouched down, gathering all his latent energy and channeling it into his body-

And performed three miniature back flips in the spacious room, stopping on his third and landing on the palms of his hands. His entire body was supported by his hands and, thinking quickly of something else, he started doing push ups while in a stand up position, breathing heavily and sweat pouring down his face onto the floor.

After however many push ups he did (he lost count at the three thousand mark) Vegeta rolled back into a sitting position, catching his breath for a few moments and then, standing up, walked over to the control panel. He punched in a few code words into the keyboard, eagerly waiting for his next challenge.

 **"INITIATING BATTLE DRONES"** the computer's voice echoed throughout the room. Sure enough, miniature, circular fighting machines entered the room through the ceiling, at least twenty in total, each one with their aim centered on Vegeta.

He took a fighting stance, his head on a swivel as he focused on each and every one of the drones he was going to destroy. _Let the real training begin_

* * *

For how long he was in that chamber, chopping and blasting away drone after drone that shot its searing lasers at him, he did not know. Nor did he care. All Vegeta cared about was pushing himself to the next level, and with every blow he delivered to these pathetic machines, he felt that that would soon be upon him.

Even sooner still now that his child would undoubtedly be on the way.

He smirked as he continued chopping away at drone after drone. He could hardly wait to see the immense power his hybrid son would wield, and as long as Vegeta kept careful enough to train as hard as he always did, he was confident that he would always be one step ahead of his offspring. Still, there was always the possibility that the night he had with Bulma would not result in a child...but then, he could always go back to her for another night of fun...

His smirk broadened even wider, if that were possible. Oh, he could go back to her alright, and this time, he had reason to believe that she would not resist as much. The episode of lust and rage she had undergone the night before was as satisfying as it was unnerving, almost akin to the Super Saiyan transformation. But even so, Vegeta could not be too certain of her willingness...not that he particularly cared, though...

He paused for a moment to wipe sweat off his brow, landing on the floor. And then, with a scream so loud it shook the foundations of the gravity room, he obliterated the rest of the battle drones with an explosion of ki from his body. Finally, with one last, deep inhale, he fell to the cold tile ground, exhausted from his workout.

Vegeta squirmed, grunting, trying to get back up on his two legs so he could continue his intense training. Never, in the history of the universe, had he been known to give up, and he was not about to start now...

He got up, walking over to the control panel, intending to set the gravity to 400x Earths normal, when-

 _click_

The sound of a door opening and closing brought Vegeta to a curious halt at his first step. What was more curious was the sudden shift back to normal gravity inside the room, as the lights shifted from red to white, and he felt the relief of a lighter body wash over him, not that he was willing to welcome it so soon. Turning around, he saw Bulma, dressed in a labcoat and jeans, her hair still in that ridiculous afro she kept it in nowadays. In her hands was a remote control, no doubt one that allowed her to change the gravity in the chamber.

Vegeta growled. Pointing an accusing finger at the Capsule Corp heiress, he lashed out, "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman!? I have a strict training regiment to complete, and I don't need your infernal meddling-"

"Lunch is ready." Bulma said placidly, interrupting the prince's tirade. "I prepared a sandwich for you in the kitchen area. Come on in when you're hungry."

"I...what?" Vegeta paused, blinking confusedly. It wasn't just the fact that Bulma had so willingly prepared him a meal without some snarky comment or any of her usual sass. It was that she had just so casually strolled in the gravity room and actually stopped him in the middle of his training to inform him. What's more, she had a very strange expression on her face...an almost blank one, but it was as if she was trying to hide something...

He was awakened from his thoughts of the bluenette's strange behavior by the rumbling sound of his stomach, which he instinctively laid a hand over as the feeling of hunger overcame him. He looked down toward his stomach, then to Bulma, and reluctantly decided to set his training aside for the meal time these Earthlings called "lunch." "Fine. I'll force down whatever food you've prepared for me. I can't train so diligently on an empty stomach anyway." He walked out of the gravity room, not even bothering to glance back at Bulma, who followed him. "Just don't expect a 'thank you' this time, not after you so rudely interrupted my time in the gravity chamber."

He didn't even bother to wonder why Bulma didn't snap back at him for that last comment as he walked over to the kitchen area.

* * *

"Mmmf..." Vegeta slowly munched away at the sandwich presented before him, this time a unique combinations of vegetables, meat and a sort of condiment- a "BLT", as Bulma called it, whatever that was. He bit out of it a few more times, then washed it down with the drink set before him- a glass of orange juice over ice. In front of him, Bulma was leaning against the counter, observing him with her arms crossed. She bit her lip, contemplating the next course of action she- or rather, her father- was about to take.

Truth be told, she had been wrestling with the thought of what they were going to put Vegeta through as comeuppance for his crimes. She was never going to deny that what he did to her was absolutely wrong, in many ways, not just for damaging her pride but also...many other parts of her as well. She wasn't some sexual plaything that anyone- not even a self-proclaimed prince- could have fun with. She was the smart, independent and beautiful Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corporation, and genius inventor of many things, including a radar that could detect seven magic wish-granting orbs.

Still, though...

She had to admit...as much pride as she had, even she had to question the methods that her father suggested to punish Vegeta for his crimes. To say they were harsh would be an understatement.

She bit her lip as she watched Vegeta eat. _Is this really worth it...?_ She uncrossed her arms and reached for the walkie talkie in her pocket, which she would use to signal to her father when she was ready to let the plan commence. But as she did, she noticed that her palm had grown slippery with sweat. This was it, this was now or never. It was funny, before she was more willing to give Vegeta everything her father had planned for him, to show him that no one messes with her and gets away with it. But now, as she watched the monster sit there and eat so casually, faced with the reality of what she and Doctor Briefs had been planning, of what they were about to do to him, it was a decision she found herself less willing to make.

As she was mulling over the decision in her head, Vegeta finished up his meal, swallowing the rest of his sandwich and licking the remainder off his fingers. He washed it down with one last gulp of orange juice, and looked up at Bulma with a satisfied smirk. "Well, well. I must admit, Earth woman, for being such a mediocre cook, you actually made something half-decent today."

Bulma crossed her arms again, looking away from the Saiyan prince. "It's an old family recipe." She replied nonchalantly.

Vegeta chuckled. "I see. Well, whatever this recipe consists of, it was passable." A malicious glint suddenly appeared in his dark eyes as he looked at Bulma. "I daresay that cooking like this will help you in your future role as the mother of my child."

She repressed a shudder at that, trying to force back images of last night's events. "I'm _not_ bearing your child!" Bulma suddenly shot back, meeting Vegeta's menacing gaze with an angry one of her own.

"Is that so? And what makes you so certain?"

"I..." Bulma faltered, unable to think up a response, but still keeping her gaze steady. What _did_ make her so certain? She did not know, all she knew was that she couldn't give Vegeta the satisfaction of watching her submit so easily to him. Instinctively, she placed a hand over her stomach, as if willing any potential offspring forming there to magically disappear.

Vegeta's chuckle evolved into a victorious laugh. "I suppose its just the last vestiges of hope clouding your judgment then. But that's fine, I have more reason to believe you'll bear my child than you have not to. After all..." His smirk widened, and the malicious glint in his eyes shone more deviously, "...I can _sense_ it."

"Wh-what!?" Bulma did a double take, nearly falling over, grasping the edges of the counter she was leaning against for support. "What are you-"

"I've perfected that little technique that you Earthlings invented, _ki_ sensing, on Namek." Vegeta continued, and his smirk, if possible, widened even further. "I witnessed your friends- Krillin and Gohan, were they?- use it and found it quite simple to imitate. Now I can sense even the faintest of _ki_ signals if they're close enough...and incidentally..." He pointed a finger toward Bulma's stomach, "I sense a faint one resting in your belly, Earth woman! You are going to bear my child, like it or not!"

Vegeta dissolved into a fit of vicious laughter, his head thrown back in mirth, as if he had just heard the funniest joke in his life. Meanwhile, Bulma stood there completely motionless, feeling as if her whole world had been shattered.

She had, in the span of less than 24 hours, been taken advantage of by a psychopath, raped by him and now was burdened with the news that she was going to be the mother of his child. So many thoughts and emotions swam in Bulma's head, and her breathing grew heavy as she experienced a familiar feeling, the one she felt the night before: that horrid feeling of the events of now and then swimming in a blurred line...

 _She was sixteen years old, meeting an odd looking child with a monkey's tail..._

"No..."

 _She was enjoying a relationship with a desert bandit, the first genuine one she'd ever had..._

" _No_..."

 _She was watching the iconic fight of Son Goku vs Picc-_

"NO!" Bulma Briefs shouted- mentally. Somehow she still found it within herself not to give Vegeta the satisfaction of seeing her break, and just as well, for he continued to laugh uninterrupted, and thus did not see her pull a walkie talkie out of her pocket and whisper vengefully, "It's time, Dad. Get him while he's distracted."

* * *

"With pleasure." Doctor Briefs responded from the basement lab. He turned off his walkie talkie, staring at the device he had just unwrapped from its dusty box and set on the examination table.

He felt his mustache twitch. "Never, in all my years as a scientist, did I think I'd ever have to rely on an invention like this..."

* * *

Vegeta's raucous laughter echoed for minutes on end before he leaned forward in his chair, his face contorted in mirth as he regained control of his breathing. Steadying himself, he looked back up at Bulma. "Well, well, well. It seems by your reaction that came as a nasty shock. Don't worry, should you die of childbirth, your legacy will live on as having bore the child of the Prince of All Saiyans!"

Bulma's face was twisted in fury, but that didn't stop the feeling of triumph welling inside her as she knew what was coming for Vegeta. "So, Vegeta...you say know how to sense _ki..._ "

"Yes." Vegeta replied, frowning slightly as he was taken aback by the change in subject. "What about it?"

"How good are you at it?" Bulma inquired, her face taking on a more neutral look.

"Only insofar as I can sense _ki_ signals that are close to me. I'm used to scouters so it's taken some getting used to." Vegeta's frown deepened somewhat; what was the Earth girl getting at? "But what is it to you, anyway?"

"Oh...I'm just wondering..." Bulma walked slowly around Vegeta, keeping her eyes locked on his, blue eyes meeting onyx. It was odd, the way she was walking...almost like an animal circling its prey...

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering if you can sense _ki_ even when you're distracted, like, say, in a conversation with another person." Bulma said casually.

"What are you getting at!?" Vegeta was getting more and more ticked off by the minute; Bulma was clearly hiding something from him.

"You're payback, asshole!" Bulma shouted suddenly, all calm gone from her. "Take him, Dad!"

"What...!?" Before Vegeta could even turn around to see where Bulma was shouting, he felt a cold pair of goggle-like contraptions strap itself onto him by an unknown person, his vision completely gone from him. "What...what the hell...what are you doing!?"

"Avenging my daughter, you monster." He heard an old man's voice whisper behind him, and somehow he sensed more danger in the calmness of his voice than in the most powerful energy blast. "You have taken advantage of my child, and now you will suffer. No one... _no one_ harms my family and gets away with it."

Vegeta struggled to get the goggle off, but to no avail. From the darkness of his vision, he heard a voice say, "Don't bother. I implanted a _ki_ -inhibiting chip within the device that weakens whoever wears it."

"Now...begin!"

Those were the last two words Vegeta heard before his vision was marred with his worst nightmares.

* * *

 **Earlier That Day...**

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Bulma sat down patiently in the Capsule Corp laboratory, her father standing by the examination table with a small cardboard box by his side. Doctor Briefs took a moment to take his cigarette out of his mouth, puffing out some smoke and then, with a deep breath, removed the contents from the box

Bulma blinked, registering the unusual sight before her on the table. "Dad...is that...?"

"A pair of VR goggles, yes." Dr. Briefs answered.

"But...what does that have to do with...?"

"Our Saiyan guest? It's quite simple, my dear. Do you remember in the past, when Doctor Gero and I were partners?" His expression darkened somewhat, as if he was reliving an unpleasant memory of his life.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Before our differences eventually caused us to part ways, Gero invented this headset as a weapon he planned to use against his enemies." Doctor Briefs looked forlornly at the headset, sighing deeply. Tama leaped off his shoulder and nuzzled against the goggles curiously, eyeing it without blinking. "He wanted to invent a device that would awaken his enemies worst fears, perhaps even drive them insane. It wasn't enough that he had already designed blueprints for killer Androids- which was what eventually led to us going our separate ways- but he wanted a machine that would mentally torture them into submission, or perhaps just for his own sadistic pleasure. I warned him that such a device was not only inhumane, but it would put his own life at risk as well, were the authorities to find out about it. He would not listen. He kept it safely tucked away at a far corner of his laboratory- but eventually, after turning the whole place upside down, I found it, and kept it hidden away in a box on an old shelf in this laboratory. I meant to destroy it, but never got around to doing so- and now, I see that it was all for the best."

Bulma felt her breathing grow heavier and heavier as she listened to her father's story. The history between Doctor Briefs and Doctor Gero was one she never wanted to revisit or dwell on, and given the recent revelation that a mysterious young Super Saiyan had told them regarding killer Androids, now was especially not a good time to dwell on it.

"That... _that's_ what you're going to do to him!?"

Bulma was sitting in the underground laboratory of the Capsule Corp building, dressed in a white, black-striped sweater and jeans, with a labcoat over it. Her father was standing by the examination table, having just explained to his daughter everything he had planned for a certain Saiyan roommate of theirs. He nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so." Doctor Briefs concluded. "If there is any way to make Vegeta understand the depth of what he has done, that is most certainly it."

Bulma considered what he father had planned. While it was true that what he proposed could definitely make Vegeta realize the depth of his actions, maybe even spark a bit of empathy inside of him, at the same time, something inside of her told her that it wasn't right. It wasn't that she cared for the Saiyan- how could he, after what he had done to her just last night?- but still, a quiet, nagging voice in her head told her it wasn't right.

But then she looked at her father, at how determined he was, and thought about how distraught he was, how distraught _both_ of them were, after the tragic events that took place in the gravity room. How he had been so hell bent on making Vegeta pay that he had shown rage for the first time in years, and how she herself, for the first time in possibly forever, felt truly broken after Vegeta had raped her.

Bulma looked at the small, rectangular box her father had placed on the examination table, considering its contents. Finally, a determined expression crossed her face, and she found herself wholeheartedly agreeing to the plan with full resolve, those quite, nagging voices in her head silencing.

 _Vegeta...you'll pay for what you did to me!_

* * *

 _"No...no...stop!"_

 _Vegeta found himself on a large, open valley in a grassy and watery planet. He recognized it; Planet Namek, where he had finally confronted Frieza and sought to take control of the tyrant's criminal empire. And speaking of Frieza..._

 _"Ho Ho Ho..." That familiar, demonic laugh sent a cold shiver down the Saiyan Prince's spine as he witnessed the Arcosian ruler, in his unsealed state, gaze at him with those terrible, piercing eyes of his. Slowly, Frieza advanced toward Vegeta, a small, slight grin never leaving his face. "Vegeta, my boy...did you really think you could just stab me in the back like that? After all I've done for you?"_

 _"You shut up! I was never submitted to you!" Vegeta shouted, his body trembling, but keeping a firm stance all the same. He took a defensive position. "I will surpass you, and take over the galaxy myself!"_

 _Frieza tsked. "I wouldn't be so sure of that...after all, I have a new ally on my side. Someone I'm sure you're just dying to meet..." He snickered, raising a hand to his mouth in mock amusement._

 _"What!?" Vegeta yelled, "Who are you talking abou-"_

 _He was cut off by the force of a kick slamming into his torso, sending his body flying a good several miles away and into a plateau, where his Saiyan armor was chipped and his bodysuit stained with blood. He coughed, trying to get a better sense of vision, but before he could so much as stand back up he felt himself being yanked up by his bodysuit, his face suddenly nose to nose with..._

 _"Kakarot!?"_

 _Kakarot - or Son Goku, as his friends called him - smirked down at Vegeta, his grip tight on the neck of his bodysuit, not letting the Saiyan Prince free any time soon. He was in his Super Saiyan form, his hair golden and his eyes emerald, but what stood out to Vegeta the most was a glimmer of something in his rival's eyes. It was an odd, malicious glint, primal almost, a look that he himself wore whenever he found himself about to corner his prey and go in for the kill...and now, he saw it on his worst enemy's face._

 _"Kakarot...why...?"_

 _"Am I working together with Frieza?" Kakarot finished for him. "It's simple, really. I hated you, hated you from the start and it was enough to make me work together with him. You were never worthy of being my rival, Vegeta. You were always just a sad, washed up, pathetic loser who deserved every beating he got, from every enemy he fought. And now?" Slowly, Kakarot raised his fist, his gaze never leaving Vegeta's terrified face, "You're going to suffer, and if you ask politely, maybe in the end I'll let you die."_

 _"N-no...!" Vegeta gasped, coughing up blood._

 _Behind Kakarot, Frieza let out his signature laugh. "Ho ho ho...! Kakarot, I'm quite impressed with your strength! You are going to make a fine addition to my army indeed. But please, when you're done with the spoiled brat, do save at least some of his pathetic life for me to torture. It's only fair after how he stabbed me in the back."_

 _"If you insist." Goku's smirk widened, and his grip on Vegeta tightened as his ki flared up. "Now, Vegeta...get ready to enter into a world of hurt!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta's body fell to the ground, as if thrown down by some invisible force, and his body convulsed wildly as sweat poured down his face. "No...stop...stop it!"

Bulma and Doctor Briefs observed the scene before them, of a once arrogant and domineering prince reduced to nothing more than a shuddering mess, his worst fears literally right before his eyes. Bulma couldn't help but wince at the sight, knowing that if it were her wearing those goggles, she probably would have an even worse time confronting her fears. For a second, she almost pitied Vegeta - and then the memories of what he did to her flashed before her mind, and that small second of pity was replaced with satisfaction, knowing the prince was getting what he deserved.

Doctor Briefs, for his part, observed the scene with an intrigued, morbid curiosity. Like his daughter, he felt great satisfaction at watching the Saiyan prince suffer, but unlike Bulma he had not the slightest hint of pity in him. "Serves you right..." He growled under his breath, as Vegeta's convulsions grew more wild and spit started flying out of his mouth. "That just goes to show you, _no one_ brings harm to my family and gets away with it."

"NO!" Vegeta yelled again, gripping his head with both hands, as if he had suffered a major injury there. "Kakarot, you scum! I WILL surpass you! I won't go down without - Agh!"

"Ahhh, interesting." Doctor Briefs mused, raising a curious finger to his chin. "So it appears that his worst fear is never being able to surpass Goku. Understandable, given his Saiyan genetics. Either way, I hope the pain doesn't cause him to scream too hard - it would be a shame if he woke up your mother from her siesta, don't you think, Bulma?"

"Huh?" Bulma looked up from Vegeta's convulsing form, meeting her father eye to eye. "Oh...um, yeah, that would be bad." Doctor Briefs raised an eyebrow at his daughter's inattentiveness, but shrugged his shoulders and went back to observing the man who had raped her getting his comeuppance.

Truth be told, Bulma had found herself re-thinking the whole situation regarding Vegeta's punishment. It wasn't that she felt he didn't deserve what he was getting - on the contrary, she felt it was the perfect punishment - but there was something inside of her that told her it wasn't right for this punishment to continue much longer. Specifically, a small cluster of cells inside of her stomach, about to form a human life within 9 months.

As she watched Vegeta screaming and convulsing on the floor beneath her feet, envisioning what to him was the worst punishment imaginable, she pondered the child she carried with her and what it might mean to have that child witness their father as either dead from the stress he witnessed at this moment or a raving lunatic, driven mad from his worst nightmares. With every convulsion Vegeta had, Bulma wondered what repercussions it would have on her child if they saw their father, as evil as he was, driven mad from such an experience as this. But at the same time...even that wasn't enough for her to outright stop Vegeta's torment, or even to ask her father to do so. She knew better than anyone else in the room that Vegeta was getting exactly what he deserved.

"Gah...agh!" Vegeta's convulsions stopped for a moment, and he lied down on the ground, his arms and legs stretched wide, breathing erratically. "No...no...Frieza...no!" Another convulsion, this time weaker, and Vegeta lied back down, as if he had just suffered massive blow to the torso. His spit this time was mixed with blood as it flew out, and Doctor Briefs mouth gave a slight twitch from underneath his mustache.

"What a shame..." He said, "We just replaced this floor last month. The bloodstains could take a while to fully clean off." Beside his feet, Tama mewled and nuzzled by her master's right leg.

Bulma looked on as Vegeta's convulsions turned into weak twitches, as if he was on the verge of death. As his body movement became weaker, so did his voice. "No...I can't...Kakarot..."

"The stress in his mind of being overpowered and humiliated is starting to catch up to him." Dr. Briefs said casually, as if he was observing the results of a particularly engaging experiment. "At any minute now, the torture he's enduring could drive him incurably insane."

At her father's words, Bulma felt something spark within her. She didn't know why she did it, or even if it was the right thing to do, but the thoughts of her unborn child caught up to her in a rush of emotion that caused her body to act on its own accord.

She ran to Vegeta's convulsing form, reaching out toward the goggles attached to his head. Then, before the shocked gaze of her father, flipped the switch from ON to OFF. At that, Vegeta's weak convulsions were no more, and his entire body slackened after one last, weak whisper of "Kakarot..."

Bulma looked blankly at the unconscious form of the Saiyan Prince who raped her, unable to feel anything but shock at what she had just done. Suddenly, when the shock had transpired, she felt as if the events of the previous couple of days had all caught up to her mind, and she hung her head over Vegeta's sleeping form and cried profusely - for herself more than anything.

Meanwhile, Doctor Briefs had a look of confusion plastered all over his face; to say that he didn't see this coming would be an understatement. After taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he slowly walked over to his daughter's weeping form, and placed a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Bulma's tears flowed fast and freely on Vegeta's chest, her hands balled into fists on the prince's blue-clad chest. Hunched over, she took a few deep, steadying breaths, and her weeping, while still present, softened somewhat.

Finally, Doctor Briefs spoke up. "Bulma...why did - ?"

"Don't." Came Bulma's choked reply, her head still buried on Vegeta. "Don't say anything...please. Just leave me alone. Leave _us_ alone."

A few more moments of tense silence passed, and then slowly, Doctor Briefs removed his hand from Bulma's shoulder, and the retreating footsteps told her when he was exiting the room.

When she heard the door close, she cried for a few more minutes - but it felt like hours, maybe even an eternity - and then, finally, raised herself up, wiped the tears off her reddened face with her sleeves, and looked at the man who had caused her so much suffering. Vegeta's unconscious form, once so proud and haughty, was now reduced to a weakened mass of frailty that highlighted just how powerful the taste of fear can be.

Her father had asked a good question: _Why_ did she do what she did? Of course she knew what prompted her to save Vegeta's sanity (and possibly his life as well) was her desire to have her unborn child not live life knowing that his or her father was driven mad, but still, when she took into account everything that had happened to her in such a short amount of time, it was a wonder why she wasn't as indifferent or even happy to watch Vegeta's suffering just like Doctor Briefs. In that moment, when she ran toward his twitching form, turning off the goggles and ending Vegeta's pain, she felt an intense well of emotions: relief, sadness, anger at herself and him and, most importantly, confusion.

She knew that she may regret doing this. She knew, more than anyone else, that she would more than likely rue the day she allowed a genocidal alien prince to walk freely with his life and sanity intact. But still, there was something inside of her, a small glimmer of hope that kept her spirits from downing in negativity; a glimmer saying that someday, somehow, things will work themselves out.

Why she felt that glimmer, she did not know, nor did she care. Now that the suffering had ended and the tears had been shed, all she cared about was how the hell she was going to keep her distance from Vegeta to ensure her own safety. She racked her brains, thinking of ways that she could keep herself safe from him, keep him the hell away from her - but all in vain. It was just too easy; Vegeta was millions of times stronger than she or any other human being was, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt as if she made the wrong decision in showing him mercy, when-

"Don't worry about it." Came a deep, gruff voice from behind her. Bulma gasped, and turning around, she saw-

"Piccolo!?"

Sure enough, the Namekian warrior was standing over her, clad in his usual cape and turban and his already tall form made even taller by how he was standing and Bulma was kneeling. Piccolo's expression was, as usual, impassive, not betraying a hint of emotion. However, there was something in his cross-armed stance that gave Bulma the impression he knew the weight of the situation.

"B-but..." Bulma stammered. "H-how did you-!?"

"I walked in through the front door when I heard your father leave the room." Piccolo stated simply. "This morning on the Lookout, I heard the conversation you had with him in the aftermath of your little... _escapade_ with Vegeta." He emphasized the word _escapade_ with a note of disgust he usually reserved when fighting evil opponents. "I couldn't just ignore it, so I hid on the roof until I was certain Vegeta got everything he deserved."

Bulma blinked. In any other circumstance, she would have yelled at Piccolo for trespassing on her property, and she had to admit that she couldn't shake off being slightly intimidated by his presence, but still...in this moment, she had to admit that him being there added a layer of security to her complicated situation. She had to ask, though:

"Why? Why are you even here?"

Piccolo's usual frown deepened, and his expression darkened as he looked down at the bluenette genius with a piercing gaze. "Truth be told, I was asking myself the same question when I did so much as fly down to your home. My best guess is that ever since I've merged with Nail, his kindness has been an influence in every decision I make, and I've been more prone to check on the livelihood of people I've associated with in the past - even you." He ended on that note with a somber tone, looking briefly at Vegeta, then back to Bulma. "I suppose I should apologize for not intervening last night. Wherever this _escapade_ between you and him took place, it was somewhere where even my enhanced hearing couldn't detect it."

Bulma remembered the Gravity Room and how she and her father installed it with sound-proof walls, so that the inhabitants training wouldn't disturb anyone outside; she felt her heart sink as she started to regret that decision.

"There's no point in regrets." Piccolo's voice cut through her thoughts like a sharp knife. "What's done is done."

Bulma gasped again, remembering with a jolt how Piccolo could read minds via telepathy. _Is there anything he can't do?_

"A number of things, but that's not what we're here to discuss." Piccolo stated. "What we - or rather, I'm here - to discuss is that you needn't worry about Vegeta overpowering you from now on. He may be a Saiyan, but his power is still on a level that's reachable. Goku may be gone for the time being, training on Yardrat, but with me here, there's nothing to fear from him."

Bulma felt a wave of relief flood over her at Piccolo's words. It was odd, really, considering that just a few years ago he was willing to kill Goku (and by extension, herself and everyone else) in a vengeful quest to reclaim his title as Demon King, but as his attitude here showed, Piccolo had changed a lot in those few years. But then she remembered something...

"How are you going to stand up to Vegeta if he _does_ try to do something?" She questioned, hoping beyond hope that Piccolo could answer her. "He's awfully strong, are you sure you can handle him?"

At her words, Piccolo grimaced. Bulma didn't like the look of that, but he answered her: "There is a certain...method that I know of that can drastically increase my power." He paused, averting his gaze form her, and then continued: "But it requires cooperation from someone who I know will initially resist it." He looked back at Bulma, giving her a gaze that looked almost reassuring. "Regardless, I know he'll come through in the end. He's a far more benevolent person than I am, and if I were to stress the weight of the situation, eventually, he will comply."

Bulma nodded her head slowly, not even wondering what this "method" was or what sort of "cooperation" Piccolo required from this unnamed individual to obtain such immense power. She looked back at Vegeta, and her expression turned forlorn. "I'm pregnant with his child."

"I know." said Piccolo bluntly. "That I cannot help you with. Unless if you wished to show it mercy by allowing me to raise it." He gave a noise that could have been a chuckle; given how serious he usually was, it was hard to tell. "But I have faith that you can manage raising a child by yourself. Even so, you have Goku's wife to rely on for any help in the motherhood department...although I wouldn't rely on her one hundred percent if I were you." He added, somewhat sourly. Anyone who knew him knew he didn't always see eye to eye with Chi Chi on things.

Bulma took a few deep breaths, digesting everything Piccolo was telling her. It was true, that she had friends to rely on for hard times like these, but...

"I still haven't told Mom or Dad. About the baby."

"And that part you will have to do yourself." Piccolo said, never one to sparse words. "There are certain areas in life where only you can help yourself in. This is one of them."

Bulma breathed in again, not responding to Piccolo's words with anything more than the sound of her inhaling and exhaling. Her gaze fell once again on Vegeta's sleeping form, but whereas before the sight of it left her feeling confused and anxious, now she felt a tremendous sense of peace. She felt her breathing ease a little, and suddenly the life forming itself within her stomach didn't seem nearly as intimidating anymore.

"Thank y-"

She turned around and saw that Piccolo had left, just as quickly and mysteriously as he had arrived. She frowned, but didn't think too much of it; the promise of protection he gave her wasn't something she felt he had given lightly. Again, she looked back at Vegeta, and for the first time in what felt like forever, felt a smile tug at her face.

"You're not gonna break me so easily, tough guy."

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

Bulma yawned as she reclined in the chair on the desk in her room, the breeze from the open window in front of her swishing gently on her face. She lowered a hand to her now more obviously pregnant belly as she reflected on all the things that had happened to her in these past few months.

The brutal tragedy of being raped, the feeling of righteousness that came at watching her persecutor get punished, the pity she felt for him that caused her to end his suffering and finally, resting in the assurance of an unexpected friends protection and then dealing with the reality of her child. All of these events played in her mind in a torrent of emotions, some good, some bad, and some just plain confusing. But one thing was for certain: she was never going to be the same again. Whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing, however, would be up to her.

"Bulma?" Came Doctor Briefs voice from outside the hallway. "Are you ready? You're going to be late for your lamaze class."

"Coming, Dad." Bulma answered. Getting up, she put on her shoes and socks, struggling a little given her protruding stomach. It was funny, actually; apart from little moments like these, her half-Saiyan baby hadn't given him too much trouble. He or she was actually quite peaceful, which was a welcome reward to Bulma after all the hardship she had experienced.

Bulma smiled as she walked out her door, her father meeting her with a beaming face of his own. He walked her out of the Capsule Corp building. It was a beautiful fall day outside; the sky was blue and cloudless, the air fresh and brisk and leaves were falling gently on the ground. The father and daughter duo entered into the air taxi waiting for them, where an anthropomorphic dog was waiting to drive them toward their destination.

"Here you go, lad." Doctor Briefs said from the back seat, giving the dog a generous amount of zeni for a tip. "Now, off we go!"

The dog gave a happy nod of approval, and pressed on the gas, flying his customers toward the West City health center where Bulma would receive her lamaze class. As they were flying, Doctor Briefs gave his only child a warm smile. "I'm so proud of you, Bulma. Your mother and I, we cannot express how happy we are that you had the courage to involve us in this." He placed an assuring hand on her stomach, looking at it with a sort of affection he reserved for family members. "This child of yours- my grandchild- will receive all the love and support he can get, and so will you. With _him_ out of the picture, I doubt we'll be having any trouble."

Bulma smiled back and nodded, happiness flooding through her at her father's words. Vegeta had been out of their lives for a while now, and hopefully it would stay that way.

After the Saiyan prince had recovered from his traumatic fear experience, Vegeta's first course of action was to steal the Gravity Room and launch it toward an unknown planet, where he would doubtless be training hard for his next confrontation with Goku. It was disappointing to the Briefs family to have such a useful invention taken from them, but it certainly was better than the alternative, which was Vegeta killing Doctor Briefs for subjecting him to such treatment to begin with. Months passed and he still hadn't returned, although Bulma was confident that even if Vegeta did, Piccolo would make quick work of him in Goku's absence.

 _Goku..._ she thought back to her old, monkey-tailed friend with a frown. It hurt not seeing his grinning face for so long, not having his lighthearted (but serious when need be) attitude readily available to rely on at times like these. Still, knowing Goku, he would be back soon, and this time more powerful than ever before.

The taxi stopped, and Bulma and Doctor Briefs exited from the car and onto the city sidewalks, the health center right in front of them. They walked into it, the automatic doors sliding open for them, and seated themselves in the waiting room. There were several other patients waiting along with them, although the room itself was fairly quiet, leaving Bulma some more time to collect her thoughts.

Once again, Bulma rubbed her pregnant stomach, not looking forward to her child's birth with fear or confusion, but with hope, peace, and joy. The realization of being a parent was at first painful, but now, knowing that her friends and family have got her back, it was slowly becoming more and more a pleasure. All at once, she found herself wondering what to name the baby, if it were a boy or girl, how it would handle life as a corporation heir, and other such things that came with being a member of the Briefs family.

She looked at her father, Doctor Briefs, the great man who had raised her and provided for her mother. Here he was, this caring, generous man, never leaving her side or shaming her when he found out his daughter was pregnant. While at first the transition was...difficult...for everyone involved, it came to be seen as a blessing rather than a curse, knowing that whatever bad blood this child had, it need not be defined by the sins of its father. That was what Doctor Briefs had said, and that was the philosophy that Bulma and Bunny Briefs were going to stick by.

As she found herself dwelling on all these wonderful thoughts, Bulma thought to herself how funny it was that such an unforgivable tragedy could turn into something so wonderful: bringing a new life into the world. Raising it, cherishing it, and training it to be a good person and influence to everyone it comes across. It's funny how life worked out like that.

How even in the midst of tragedy...even good things can sometimes be awakened.

 **A/N: Okay, so...a couple of things to address here.**

 **I just want to point out that despite the amount of people who have told me I do a great job of writing DBZ fanfiction, the sad truth is I haven't watched the series in a LONG time. For that reason, you may notice one or two continuity errors, especially at this point in the series as my memory of the Trunks/Androids/Cell saga is not very sharp. Of course that really just goes to show I should re watch it...sometime. Lol.**

 **Second, and this may or may not bother some people, but I won't be continuing this story from here on out. I'm sorry, I really am, but as much as I don't regret posting this, writing a story with rape as the central plot device is, well, difficult to say the least. I started this story because I found the concept to be interesting and believable, sort of a dark, twisted take on the nature of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship in the Cell saga. A very different take on Trunks's conception, I grant you. But after uploading the first chapter and then working my way through the second, I slowly started to realize how much of a burden it was to me, personally, to have to continue this, even though it was enjoyable writing the end where Bulma's family supported her and especially the bit where Piccolo dropped in and offered his protection (writing that scene alone made the rest of the chapter worth it). So yeah, I kind of trudged through this chapter, and it may or may not have shown in some places that I didn't exactly have an easy time writing about this, although Vegeta's comeuppance was satisfying, I'll grant that.**

 **Regardless, if there happens to be anyone out there who is so interested in this story that they would want to continue it themselves on their own fanfiction profile- go ahead, I won't stop you. As the owner of this story (but not Dragon Ball Z...wah) I give anyone full permission to continue it. That being said, I doubt my limited influence will garner a devoted enough fanbase that would actually want to do that, but hey, you never know.**

 **All of that being said...thank you so much for your generous support and for reading my story! Again, as much as it was sort of a burden to write this, the reward of satisfying readers such as yourselves will always be more than enough to compensate for any and all trudging I have to do in my writing. I must admit that I'm not so confident on this particular chapter, but nonetheless I hope that anyone reading will enjoy it anyway, that is my end goal. Have a good day, folks, and stay strong!**


End file.
